Break
by ThePrettiestPoison
Summary: Marauders Era. The unraveling of Remus's secrets. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a good one. You should definitely read it. Warning: SiriusXRemus affection and eventual fluff. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I'm obsessed with the Marauders, so be forewarned that a lot of the Harry Potter FF I write will be Marauder's adventures in school. Because that period of time was merely hinted at in both the books and the movies. There's so much room for exploring.**

Moonlight was filtering in through the parted curtains at the opposite end of the dormitory. Remus lay flat on his back, watching the silver pool in every exposed crevice of the room. Three sets of distinct snores formed a sort of peaceful chorus around him, the loudest of which was coming from the sleeping mass just under the window. Sirius lay curled like a dog beneath the covers, just a few of his fingers and a lock of dark hair peeking out from under the duvet. Peter was closest to him (always), and his snores sounded more like squeaks. Remus snickered, remembering all the teasing James and Sirius had given him for it. In spite of it, he still insisted on attaching himself to the both of them. Most of the time Sirius would call him out on his irrationally flagrant displays of envy, but James seemed to enjoy the attention so it was mostly left alone. Being the fearless leader came with a big of an ego, but Remus couldn't spite him for it if he tried. Currently he was sprawled somewhat unceremoniously atop his own bedding, still clothed. He'd wandered in a few hours ago from a party in the common room over a particularly engrossing Quidditch match. Even Sirius had found his way to the dorm earlier, disentangling himself from some anonymous girl's limbs.

The thought brought about a tiny pang of jealousy in Remus that he didn't quite understand. Hanging around James and Sirius had only so many benefits, none of which were the reciprocation of any kind of affection or attention from the opposite gender. It was quite the opposite effect. Remus tried not to be too hard on himself, but in all honesty he was thin, pale, and scarred—beside anyone else he would look plain. Beside two of the most popular boys in school, he looked nonexistent. It was a problem. Neither of them treated him with any particular superiority, which he was thankful for, especially in regards to James. As kind as he had been to Remus, there remained the fact that he had no idea where Remus went every full moon and if they _were_ to ever find out, their opinion of him was sure to change rather drastically. It was with this in mind that he spent these few nights before the full moon lying awake in bed more or less panicking. Every lie he told, every answering stare, the blank looks…all necessary evils.

Of course it helped his case that his general appearance was that of a sickly youth—the pale skin, the shadows beneath his eyes, and the scars. The façade that he kept was one well hidden behind half-truths and the self-perpetuated isolation. He fell asleep feeling more lonely than he had in a long time.

The general white noise of scraping plates and chattering students was drumming lightly at the inside of Remus's skull the next morning at breakfast. He could feel the effects of the full moon slowly starting to set in, and he wondered idly what his excuse might be this time. He tried to focus on the words on the page before him, but he couldn't seem to focus. Sirius was making it particularly difficult, poking away at Remus like he was.

"…I'd have thought the library had run out of books by now, Remus. Merlin," Sirius ran a hand through his hair, watching Remus while he spooned scrambled eggs onto his plate. "It's a miracle you got sorted in with us rather than Ravenclaw."

"Why do you put yourself through the trouble of hanging around with us losers when you could be hanging around your oh-so-social fellow bookworms? That must make for some riveting conversation with them all sitting around reading twenty four seven." James snickered.

"I'm just considering myself lucky I managed to make friends period, that's all," Remus answered, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the book in his hand so he didn't blush. He wasn't used to the attention being on him, but his antisocial tendencies were no secret. In fact, there were a point of discussion frequently—mostly where James was concerned.

"What do you have like split personalities or something like that?" Sirius asked, brow furrowed. Remus barked out a laugh, he couldn't help it. He covered it with a cough, which prompted Sirius to give him a heavy (almost painful) clap on the back. "Well don't choke, mate. If the secrets out then it's out. No big deal. You're loopy. It's alright."

"What does it matter if he chokes? The other personality ought to survive, right?" James laughed again.

Just then Peter came careening around the corner of the Hufflepuff table and all but threw himself into the seat beside James, reaching one pudgy hand out for a biscuit. Just as he pulled away one hand and reached forward with the other for the jam, the food disappeared before him. A moment later the cutlery and plates had vanished too.

"Where were you all morning?" James inquired.

"I had to finish an essay I'd forgotten to do," Peter groaned. James laughed a little at his misfortune. Remus frowned but didn't say anything.

"James, you didn't do it either," Remus said instead, again without looking up from his book. James leapt from the table, barking his knee against the ledge and letting out a torrent of profanities so colorful several of the students around them turned to stare.

"I'll meet you in class in twenty minutes."

"You're not going to make it, idiot!" Sirius said, staring at him as he collected his things.

"Time me!" he snapped, pointing a challenging finger at Sirius as he sprinted through the double doors for the main corridor.

"He's never going to make it," Sirius looked at Remus, who couldn't help but smile back.

"That essay isn't due for another week, by the way, Peter."

"I've figured it out! Your other personality does belong in Gryffindor. That personality must have been the one in charge when you got sorted," Sirius leaned over and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I knew there was a reason you weren't stuck with all those nerds." He slid his hand off of Remus's head to his shoulder, held it there for a moment, and reached for his bag. Remus found himself smiling at the display of affection, and then immediately checking himself, unsure of the real reason behind such an unusual sense of joy. That's all it was. Simple joy.

**Thanksh for reading! Reviews are appreciated muchly! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so nice! Thank you so much for the love! Reviews. I love them. Seriously. Review this story and I will reply to you with much affection.**

The smooth, cool feel of polished wood was just starting to ease away from uncomfortable. The dull aching effect the cold had against his skin was just fading when Remus realized that Sirius, James, and Peter had come through the portrait hole. He jerked his head up automatically—to fast—and fought vigorously to gain control of his nausea before any of the trio noticed.

Sirius threw himself down in the chair beside Remus with a huff. James flung himself across one of the gaudily upholstered couches beside the fire not far off, which forced Peter to sit on the hard ledge beside the fire.

"_More_ homework?" Sirius grabbed the stack of parchment sitting before him.

"Just getting ahead," Remus answered sheepishly. It was true enough, and more than that it wasn't necessarily an odd thing for someone like him to be doing. He knew it wouldn't raise any suspicion.

"That's it," Sirius said seriously. His face was set with determination as he stared Remus down. The look made him wary. "Remus."

"Yes?"

There was a moment of dramatically built up tension, which was no doubt Sirius's intent.

"This is an intervention." So saying, Sirius grabbed the stack of parchment, the books, and the ink well sitting on the table and held them out of Remus's reach.

"You're an idiot," Remus countered bluntly. He lacked the energy for any retort more creative, let alone the energy to keep up with Sirius's antics.

"You don't look too good, mate. Withdrawals already?" James cocked an eyebrow. Sirius reached out and put a hand against Remus's forehead. The sensation made Remus shiver, but whether it was because Sirius's hand was ice cold or because Sirius was touching him, he couldn't be sure. He convinced himself of the former.

"Are you sick?" Peter asked reproachfully.

"No, you tard, he's been smoking too much spliff. Of course he's sick!" Sirius snapped, removing his hand from Remus's forehead. "You've got a fever."

Peter's eyes went wide. "It's only been a few weeks…" As though he suspected something fatal. Sirius and James didn't dare allow themselves to think the same.

"It's worse than before," Remus admitted, and it was. Last month hadn't been quite so bad. "I'll just go to the hospital wing now…" Instead of tomorrow, as he usually would have. He hoped this detail would prevent the suspicion that it was the same ailment.

"We'll walk with you," James suggested.

"It's really not necessary," Remus objected dully.

"We'll walk with you," James repeated firmly and stood. Peter immediately followed him. Sirius rose when Remus did, one hand reached out to make sure he didn't fall forward. Remus, thankfully, remained vertical. They were half way across the common room when Lily Evans came striding through the portrait hole. James was thrown for half a second.

"Lily," James said, rather loudly. He'd forgotten the casual nature with which he usually regarded her. Lily frowned at his reference to her by her first name. Usually it was a cool, collected "Evans" that he threw at her (with an attempt to be as suave as the rest of the school perhaps thought he was), not a loud declaration.

"Don't look so surprised, Potter. This is the Gryffindor common room," Lily quirked her eyebrows and gave him a look that only just bordered on condescending. Then she noticed Remus, and the look flew from patronizing to genuinely concerned. "Hey, Remus…are you alright?" She took a step forward as though to go to his aid.

"I'm fine," he waved her off, attempting nonchalance.

Lily nodded, but the fact that he'd been sick so regularly hadn't escaped her notice. She gave James one quick look out of her peripherals before wishing Remus well and bidding them all goodbye. The four of them slipped out the portrait hole the next second.

"That was smooth," James rolled his eyes at his own idiocy.

"Seriously, James? Now?" Sirius snapped harshly. James frowned, not used to the hostility. It wasn't as though he didn't think this was concerning, but it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. Anemia had been what Pomphrey had said the last time they'd gone to visit him.

"She's too nice for you," Remus smirked.

"Oh, so you've got it in you to spill rude remarks? Well that's good to hear. Thanks, Remus. Appreciated," James huffed, mildly irritated.

"It's true. This has to be the first time you've ever used her first name," Sirius turned on James.

"She's got him pegged," Remus replied weakly.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be sick or something?" James snapped.

"Yeah. Why? Do I look all better?" Remus asked, smiling a little.

"You look like death warmed over," James countered.

"Lovely." Whatever Remus was about to finish with was abruptly cut off by a barking cough that made his three companions cringe. Much to Sirius's relief they arrived shortly after at the double doors to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomphrey came sweeping from her office at once to admit Remus to one of the uncomfortable cots.

"What's wrong—?" Sirius started immediately, but Pomphrey was having none of it.

Once she had Remus settled she promptly set to herding the three boys into the corridor. "You needn't worry. You may see him in a few days if you do insist." And the door closed behind them.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be some compassionate person, helping people all day long…she sure is rude," James frowned at the closed door.

"She said give it a few days," Sirius seemed bothered by it, but he didn't dare compromise his pride, so he shook it off.

They were nearly to the portrait hall when James spotted the perfect distraction from their companion's ill health and the ensuing anxieties. Severus Snape coming down the corridor. The realization that he was headed towards the portrait hall made James's skin crawl.

"Snivelus!" he snapped. Snape turned on his heel, groaning inwardly. "This is awfully far from the dungeons isn't it?"

"I was just going for a stroll," the sallow looking teenager answered quietly. Snape was close to James's height, but not quite close enough so that he didn't have to look up to glare at him. It gave James some satisfaction.

"A little far for a stroll." James said, and his hand was creeping towards his wand.

"Mind your own business, Potter."

"Such wonderful people skills. It's a wonder you can't even make friends with the other slimy losers in your house," Sirius chimed in.

"But that's what they're so good at is being hostile to everyone, Sirius you forget. A load of uptight elitists who marry their own sisters to keep their pureblood title," James remarked coldly. Snape was standing very still, his eyes on the floor.

"At least the rest of them smell alright," Peter weighed in with a fair amount of uncertainty. "They smell at least like they bathe regularly."

"Going to see Lily, I take it?" James narrowed his eyes. "Don't waste your time."

"Just because she won't waste her time on a prick like you, you think she won't want to spend time with her best friend?"

"If you're her best friend, she ought to learn to keep better company."

"Potter!" Lily's voice was sharp with accusation as she climbed through the portrait hole with her eyes already fixed on James. She was giving him the full effect of her most venomous glare, wand already drawn. "I ought to _what_?"

Sirius and Peter took an automatic step backwards.

"You'd better learn how to treat people, Potter, or one day it's going to come back to bite you." It wasn't an empty threat—none of the boys failed to notice that she hadn't put her want away. James stood stock still, torn between snapping something at Lily or snapping something at Snape. Or maybe at one of his companions, who so clearly did not have his back in this matter. As willing as he had been to cross Snape, Sirius apparently had no intention of trying the same with Lily.

Lily grabbed Snape by the shoulder and led him away, glaring daggers at James as she went. Sirius and Peter returned to his side at once.

"What a little git," Sirius was staring after them.

"I don't understand why they're so close," Peter admitted, utterly confused.

"I think she likes having a pet snake. What do you think, James?"

James had nothing of import to return with. "Bullocks."

"That's certainly not the password." The Fat Lady replied disdainfully.

**Hey look. Snape and Lily. I didn't know they were going to be in this chapter. Well, alrighty then. Anyways. Again. Reviews are appreciated muchly. Please and thank you. You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the brief hiatus. School and work and life has gotten in the way but I found my inspiration and…free time…again. I'm watching the final film right now, actually, as I'm writing this. So I thought I'd at least finish this chapter, if not start on the next one. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are, as always, appreciated muchly. **

Books hit the wood surface of the house table with a loud clap. Peter's head snapped up, eyes wide with fear. He promptly stopped stuffing his face with what was once an appetizing looking omelet but was now a scrambled mess of vegetables and egg. James gave him a brief, mildly repulsed look that signaled he should put his fork down, and he did.

Sirius put his forearm down on the pile of books and settled him in for a long sulking session, glaring at his fellow Gryffindors as they went about their breakfast. Eyes on either side of him trained themselves on their plates and peers. Not a single pair of eyes strayed his direction.

"What's your problem?" James asked, brow furrowed.

"Remus is missing," Sirius growled.

"What?" James promptly dropped his throat. Peter appeared to choke on the egg he had in his mouth. James neglected to assist him as Peter turned from pink to red to blue. Finally the witch on the other side of him reached over and clapped him on the back until he swallowed successfully.

"Th-thanks…Finnigan," he smiled at the aforementioned witch.

"What do you mean he's missing?" James hissed, leaning forward.

"I mean he's missing, you twat. He wasn't in the hospital wing," Sirius snapped.

"Quiet," James insisted. "That doesn't mean he's missing. Did you talk to Pomphrey?"

"She said he had his own room and that we could see him in a few days."

"Then that's that." James shrugged, wondering where on earth Sirius's suspicion was rooted.

"The Hospital Wing doesn't have its own rooms," Sirius bit out. "We've been in there enough times, haven't we?"

"So what's your theory then, genius?" James quirked an eyebrow at him. It made Sirius stop and think for a moment, which was something of a relief. "Look, if he's not back by the end of the week we'll investigate. Or whatever. For now would you eat something and…for the love of God calm down? You would have thought he was your fucking husband or something, the way you freak out." Sirius took a swing at him.

"Fuck you."

"Those friends of yours are very persistent," Madame Pomphrey said, dabbing at a particularly nasty gash in Remus's shoulder with disinfectant. He was leaned forward on the cot.

"I didn't know you were so good at transfiguration," Remus remarked. His hair was just starting to turn its natural color again.

"Yes, well. I'd rather not have to jinx you to keep your troublemaking friends away from you," Pomphrey answered brusquely. "You're a nice boy. Why is it you had to go making friends with the two biggest troublemakers in the castle?"

Remus smiled, but it melted into a grimace as the disinfectant burned deeper. Pomphrey pursed her lips.

"Sorry, dear. Its worse this month, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Remus replied quietly.

"There's not much I can do, dear. These are cursed wounds," she frowned at the deep, grotesque gashes. "Well. Just a few more days." Try as she might, Poppy Pomphrey just wasn't one for condolences, and there was nothing she could say that would make it any easier on him. An hour later, the worst of it was over and he was asleep, appearing almost mummified in layers of fresh bandages that would no doubt be shredded by tomorrow morning. With one final sigh Pomphrey retreated to her office to finish a bit of paperwork.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice was sharp with authority. The sound made Peter freeze on the spot, petrified with fear. His companions, on the other hand, were completely lax—James was smiling crookedly, glancing back at the pile of robes and greasy hair that was Severus Snape. He scrambled into a standing position, having previously been flat on his back where McGonagall's reversal spell had landed him. The ridiculously compromising position had only spurned more hysterical laughter from James and Sirius.

"Oh, come on!" he ventured sheepishly, raising his hands in a 'what can you do' sort of gesture. "It was just a bit of fun!" Severus glared up at him through a thick curtain of hair, wiping mud and grass off the exterior of his robes.

"All of you, inside now! Straight to your common rooms!" McGonagall ushered them through the double doors, keeping an eye on Severus as he made his way down the first flight of stairs as she followed James, Sirius, and Peter up an adjacent flight. She glanced up at the corridor just as they were making their way down, and just managed to catch a glimpse at Poppy Pomphrey, her arm around someone who was out of sight.

"Suspending children from their ankles again. I'm beginning to think you know no other jinxes to amuse yourself with, Mr. Potter. Perhaps if you actually _attended_ your charms class, you might not find yourself so short of entertainment."

"On the contrary, Professor, I think of it as my signature move," James countered smoothly. Despite his melancholy mood, Sirius bit back laughter. It came out as a muffled snort, which made Professory McGonagall roll her eyes.

"Jigglypuff," she snapped at the Fat Lady.

"Really, Minerva? Is the tone necessary?" the portrait replied rather peevishly.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, and then turned to regard the three Gryffindors before her once they were through the portrait hole. "I trust you to stay in this common room until curfew, do you understand? No wandering about looking for people to bully."

James grinned and turned for the stairs. "Mr. Potter, I expect you in my office tomorrow at five for detention."

Immediately crestfallen, James retreated for the boys dormitories muttering angrily. Minerva excused herself, largely satisfied with having so thoroughly frustrated her most active troublemaker. More than that, she had avoided chancing that the three Gryffindors would run in to their missing companion on his way out of the castle.

**Pokemon reference? Did I seriously just make a Pokemon reference? Alright. Yeah. I did. I might lose a few readers for that, but that's okay. As always, reviews and comments and critiques and such. I love them. Please? Thank you for reading.**


End file.
